


Walk A Mile In My Heels

by that1sock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1sock/pseuds/that1sock
Summary: Taako and Lup switch places on a bet.“It wasn’t a bet,” says Angus.It totally was.





	Walk A Mile In My Heels

Prologue: Challenge Accepted

     Angus McDonald wakes up to see Bramblepelt curled up on his torso. He sighs. _Welp...I guess I’m never getting up ever again._ Angus lays still for a while, listening to the distant sounds of chatter. He eventually gets too fidgety to stay in bed any longer, so he tries to slide Bramblepelt off of him, but causes the cat to wake up and scurry off. The boy groggily gets up and heads towards the kitchen, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. There were sounds of giggling coming from that direction.  
     The second Angus gets to the kitchen, he receives a facefull of flour. Taako and Lup fall silent, staring at the small child with a face and hair covered with flour. The twins break out into laughter.  
     “I think you missed me, Lup.” Taako giggles, nudging his sister.  
     “Good morning, sir and ma’am,” Angus grumbles, shaking the flour off, onto the floor. “Why is there flour in my hair?”  
     “Morning, Agnes. We were making crepes,” Taako says as an explanation.  
     “Emphasis on were,” Lup adds. She cackles as Angus blinks the flour out of his eyes. He should have expected this, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. He looks around.  
     “Where is Kravitz and Barry,” Angus mumbles, rubbing his eyes.  
     “The losers went off on a mission without me.” Lup fans her face, pretending as if she might cry.  
     “Anything else you need, boychik?”  
     “No, I think I’m good Tayko.”  
     “Good. ‘Cause you...wh…” Taako says before trailing off, realization blooming on his face. Lup bursts out laughing as Taako reels back in betrayal, and Angus rolls his eyes with a smile. Taako begins to grin as well.  
     “You wanna make some crepes with us, Ango?”  
     “Absolutely not.” He turns around and marches straight to the bathroom to try to clean the flour off himself.

     Angus got ready for the day, washing up, taming his wild morning hair, brushing his teeth, and changing into a nice suit, complete with his favorite fancy hat. He ended up sitting on the couch near the kitchen as Taako and Lup cooked, occasionally taking notes.  
     “You trying to solve a case, kiddo?” Taako says without looking up from what he is doing. Angus pauses for a moment before speaking.  
     “I suppose you could call it a case.” Taako snorts.  
     “Why? Is it not a very interestin— Lup stop eating the fucking batter!” Lup giggles and shoves another spoonful of crepe batter into her mouth before Taako could wrestle the spoon away from her. “It doesn’t even taste good enough in batter form to be worth getting sick over!” He lightly slaps her across the head as she just laughs and sticks out her tongue. Angus jotts something down.  
     “Go sit on the couch with Angus! You’re off crepe duty!” Taako says as he shoos Lup away.  
     “Whatever you say, Mr. Grumpy face,” Lup says casually before walking over to Angus and sitting beside him. “Can I see what you’re writing, Arnold?” Angus stares at her deadpan for a good few seconds before speaking.  
     “Absolutely Not.”  
     “Koko! Arnold is being meeeaaaaannnnnn!” Lup says with a whine.  
     “You’re a big girl. Deal with it.” He says with a roll of his eyes.  
     “Yeah, you— HEY.” Angus yelped as Lup snatches his notebook and runs off, Angus hot on her trails. Damn...this was something he needed to add.

     With a laugh Lup dashes into her and Barry’s room before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
     “Miss Lup! Pleaaaassseeee!” Angus yells as he desperately bangs on the door.  
     “Who do you think you are? Magnus?” Calls Taako. Lup flips through the notebook to the most recent page. There were notes taken in three columns. Taako|Both|Lup. Below each column were notes on the twins and their behavior.  
     “The fuck is this? It’s hella creepy, kid.” Lup calls back through the door.  
     “I’ll tell you about it just please give me my notebook back!” He actually sounds rather distressed, so Lup opens the door and hands Angus back his notebook. Angus quickly snatched it back, looking extremely irritated.

     Angus was getting way too old for these kinds of games. Why does everyone always steal all his things? They give them back for the most part, but it’s rather frustrating. He quickly opens the notebook and scribbles more notes as he walks back to the couch, Lup behind him with her typical cheerful and bouncy walk.  
     “Sooooooo, what’s it for?” She asked as she repeatedly pokes Angus.  
     “I am doing a case study on you and Taako. I’m trying to document you and Taako’s similarities and differences. You’re both very similar on the surface. Similar appearance. Similar attitude. Similar personality. Upon deeper examination, it holds true for the first one but not the last two..” He mumbles, unhappy about how Lup went about trying to get this information.  
     “So...if we dressed exactly the same…you are saying we are still easy to differentiate after you get past the surface similarities.” Lup asks with a genuine curiosity.  
     “Yes. I could probably tell the difference between the two of you after getting to know your habits. I could likely even recognize if you guys pretended to be each other, like Barry and Kravitz said you do sometimes.” He says, not paying attention to Lup as he wrote in his notebook. He misses the fact that Taako has stopped working on the crepes, and that he and Lup were exchanging knowing glances. Anyone who knew the twins would instantly recognize such a glance. Challenge Accepted.


End file.
